Gravity Falls' Phantom
by Theboblinator
Summary: What would happen if Mabel and Dipper weren't the only ones who were living at their Grunkle Stan's house during the summer? What if their cousin was living there with them? Well, they wouldn't be the only ones who knew about the journal, and more crazy things would happen than just what was written in said journal. pairings undecided except for DxW.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Cousin

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Cousin**

* * *

**3rd POV**

* * *

Ahhh, summer break. A time for leisure. Recreation. And takin' her easy. Unless you're these three that is. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"" Yell out three figures riding along in a golf cart, crashing through a sign that reads "Gravity Falls". After it lands on solid ground again, said golf cart swerves as the person driving it tries to dodge the multiple holes in the dirt ground they're riding along. One of the two smaller figures looks behind them with wide eyes.

"It's getting closer!" They exclaim, the voice signifying that the speaker was female. A roar can be heard as a large shadow is cast over the trio riding, right before two large hands try to grasp them, only for the driver to speed up and drive out of its reach. They manage to use some smooth rocks as a ramp, and continue driving. The female of the group that's about to puke is Mabel, while the one sitting in the middle is Dipper, Mabel's twin. Next to them is their taller cousin. He wears black shoes with white outlines, and blue jeans. He also wears a black jacket over his white T-shirt that has a red oval in the middle. His raven hair waves in the wind as he drives, and his blue eyes are focused in determination.

Now, you my dear reader, may be wondering why it is that these three are fleeing in a golf cart from a creature of unimaginable horror. "Look out!" Yells out Mabel, referring to the large tree that said creature had just thrown in their path. The two twins shout in horror, while their cousin tightens his grip on the wheel. Rest assured, there's a _perfectly_ logical explanation to this.

* * *

Begin Theme song: With the twin's cousin added. (Note, this only changes slight things, so if you aren't interested, just skip past it to the next line break.)

Clouds speed overhead as a waterfall can be seen in the distance.

Next, the same clouds speed over a statue of a lumberjack next to a gas station

Finally, the clouds speed over a water tower with "Gravity Falls" written on it, before they're cut off as a bus passes along the "screen", changing to show two of the three kids from before standing there with bags and suitcases on the ground next to them.

The shot pans to show a puff of smoke that clears to show a man dressed in a business suit and fez, holding a cane that has an eight ball at the top, who then gestures to a house that has a sign above it that reads "Mystery Shack". Only for the S in Shack to fall off and onto the ground.

Next, the two twins walk through the shack, looking around at the different "exhibits". Dipper looks on in skepticism, while Mabel looks on with a slight smile.

In the next shot, Mabel and Dipper are showing the man in the business suit a large footprint in what appears to be a ditch while it's raining. The shot pans out to show their cousin showing a smirking red haired girl as tall as him the supposed ditch, which turns out to be a larger footprint just before lightning flashes.

In the next shot, the shadows of trees can be seen moving as the sun moves in the sky, for a few seconds, a figure can be seen that's wearing what appears to be a white cloak, just before it disappears again.

Next, a weathervane in the shape of a question mark can be seen turning in the wind, which just happens to stop so that the letters on it spell out "what"

When the shot switches, Dipper can be seen with a candle looking at what appears to be ruins, until he turns around and finds a skull with horns behind him, prompting him to drop the candle, and be thrown into darkness. His name appearing in the top left.

Next, Mabel is shown rubbing cheeks with a pig, before showing off a sweater that is plugged into the wall, with light up stars, and her name on the front which also lights up. Her name also appearing in the top left.

In the next shot, the man in the business suit can be seen running from something with an opened cash register that has money coming out of it, before it shows him sitting in a chair with an eye patch over his right eye, before he moves it over to his left eye. The name "Stan" appearing in the top left corner.

In the next scene, the twin's cousin can be seen in the background behind a desk with the red haired girl sitting next to him, a glass jar filled with eyeballs closer to the audience, before said eyeballs suddenly turn to look at said audience all at once.

The next scene shows the group around a campfire. A chubby man wearing a green shirt and hat sitting on a log next to Mabel, with Dipper on his other side. While on a different log, Stan is sitting with the twin's cousin to his left, with the red haired girl sitting on _his_ left. Stan wriggles his fingers around as he leans in towards the campfire, saying something. The chubby man holding his hands over his mouth, while Dipper and Mabel seemingly listen with rapt attention as the red haired girl rolls her eyes, and the twin's cousin just waves to a shadow wearing a green jacket that appears when the campfire flares up for a second.

Next, a finger can be seen reading the pages off a book with a golden hand on the cover that has the number 3 in the center. Then, the twins are shown in a room, Dipper lying on a bed, while Mabel reads on the floor. Suddenly, everything in the room besides the furniture starts to float in the air, causing Dipper to look up in confusion.

In the next shot, different photos can be seen being thrown into a pile, with some of them including a hand with long fingers, what looks like some sort of baby vampire head, a gnome with sharp teeth, and the final one being a picture of all the people from before. With the chubby man giving a piece symbol all the way to the left, Dipper standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The man in the business suit has one foot on a rock, with one arm resting on it while Mabel stands in front of him with a large smile. Finally, the red haired girl can be seen sitting on a larger rock with a smile, while the twin's cousin stands next to her being slightly taller since he's standing instead of sitting, with a smirk and crossed arms.

Finally, a new shot shows the words "Gravity Falls" With "Disney" written above it, and written beneath it is "Created by Alex Hirsch, Adapted by Theboblinator" While in the background, is what appears to be a postcard of Gravity Falls, where there's a stamp in the top left corner, while to the right is a waterfall with what looks like a UFO flying above it. Suddenly, the shot switches so that everything is upside down, before it changes for a split second to show a triangle being, surrounded by a circle with writing in it.

And then the shot goes black.

* * *

The two twins shout in horror (again), while their cousin tightens his grip on the wheel (again). Let's re-wind. Shall we? It all began when the twin's parents decided that they could use some fresh air, and sent them out to a sleepy town named Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at their great uncles place in the woods. However, it turned out that they weren't the only ones that were going to be living there. A cousin of theirs was also going to be living there. But for what reason? He hadn't told them yet. And when they tried to ask their great uncle, he just replied with "It's… complicated."

Currently, the twins had just set up their new room in the attic that they'd been given by their great uncle. For Mabel, she looked on the bright side of things, while Dipper had a harder time getting used to their new surroundings. Shown by the woodpecker thinking that he was a tree, right before his great uncle scared him with a sea monster mask on. In the end, he started coughing after laughing, but declared that it was "worth it." Said uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Myster Shack" Though in Dipper's own words, "The real mystery was why anyone came." His cousin had heard him say this, and chuckled a bit. This surprised Dipper since he hadn't heard his cousin make a sound anytime beforehand.

To pay off the "rent" of living with him, Great Uncle Stan made the twins and their cousin work at the Shack. The twins started out by cleaning, while their cousin helped the original cashier, Wendy, with her job, as well as helped the twins clean. Though one time when Mabel tried to touch one of the "artifacts", Stan wacked her hand with his cane and declared "No touching the merchandise." To Dipper, it appeared as if this would be the boring routine all summer long. That is, until that one fateful day.

Currently, Mabel was talking to Dipper about her supposed "Summer Romance" While their cousin was sweeping the floor next to them. He only stopped when he heard Mabel's next sentence. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams came through that door right now." She tells Dipper, pointing over her shoulder to the entrance of the "museum" part of the shack. Only for their great uncle to step out with his stomach out, before proceeding to burp and clench said stomach. "Oh, gross!" Mabel exclaims, as Dipper bursts out laughing, their cousin smirking at the situation.

"Alright, alright. Look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." He announces.

"Not it!" Dipper exclaims, followed closely by Mabel. Before a chubby man on a ladder speaks up.

"Also not it." He declares, currently screwing a new shelf onto the wall.

"Nobody asked you Soos."

"Yeah I know. And I'm comfortable with that." The man, now known as Soos, tells them, before eating a chocolate bar that he pulls out of nowhere.

"Wendy! I need you to put up these signs!" Stan shouts at the red haired girl currently reading a magazine behind a cashier register.

"I would." She replies. "But I can't, ugh, reach them." She announces, stretching out her hand and grasping at air while continuing to read from the magazine. The twin's cousin chuckles at that, prompting a smirk from the red haired girl known as Wendy, and surprised faces from the twins.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan announces, before turning back to the twins. "Alright, let's make it… Eenie, menie, minie, you." He tells them, pointing at Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I' being watched." Dipper tells him. Only to receive a grunt of annoyance in response.

"Ugh. This again." Grunkle Stan complains, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm telling you something _weird_ is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled out "Beware" on my arm." He tells Stan, holding said arm up for Grunkle Stan to read. Not hearing his cousin mumble "I am the box ghost." under his breath.

"That says "Bewarb"." Stan tells him, Dipper taking a second glance just to make sure, and noticing that his great uncle was right. Scratching at his arm as he was reminded of the need to do so. "Listen kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend. Drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He tells his great nephew, gesturing to some tourist holding a Stan bobble head. "So quite be so paranoid." Stan tells him, throwing the signs into Dipper's arms. Dipper decides to try one last thing before he's forced to go out into the woods.

"But, what about our cousin?" He asks, turning to look over his shoulder to look at the cousin in question, who looks up at the mention of his "title", only for Stan to answer.

"He's working right now. You and Mabel were talking." Stan tells Dipper, who sighs, before walking out to hang up the signs. The rest of the people in the gift shop continue what they were doing while Stan walks off to check the exhibits, before Mabel walks outside to do _something_ besides be stuck there. About half an hour later, Dipper and Mabel come back, but they return in the front entrance of the house instead of the door leading to the gift shop. A few minutes later, Stan tells the twin's cousin that he can have a break. He replies with a nod, waving to Soos and Wendy, before walking to one of the vending machines, grabbing a soda, and walking into the house part of the… house.

When he walks into the living room area, he sees Dipper reading some kind of book. But once Dipper sees him, he quickly stashes it behind the pillow he was resting against, and pulls the nearest reading material in front of him. "Oh, hey. Don't mind me. I was just reading up on… "Gold Chains for Old Men magazine"?" He tells his cousin, questioning the turn of events. His cousin simply shakes his head and smiles while he walks past Dipper to stand by the chair.

"That's a good issue." Stan speaks up from the door, walking over to the side of the chair opposite Dipper's cousin, just before Mabel speaks up from the doorway.

"Heeey, family. Say hello to my new boyfriend!" She exclaims. Gesturing to the hooded figure standing next to her. At that announcement, the twin's cousin does a spit take, and then stares at the hooded figure with a glare that sends chills down _Stan's_ spine.

"Sooo…" He trails off. "Boyfriend, huh?" He asks, surprising Dipper and Mabel at the fact that he actually _spoke_. The latter is the first to break out of her stupor, and grab onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah. We met at the cemetery. He's _really_ deep." She tells them, before noticing something. "Oh. Some muscle there. Heh, what a surprise." She says with a smile.

"So then Mabel's _boyfriend_. What's your name?" The twin's cousin asks. Stunning the others by speaking _again_.

"Uh, Normal… MAN!" He says, the cousin's twin narrowing his eyes, before Mabel speaks up.

"He means Norman." She tells them.

"Are you… Bleeding? Norman?" Dipper asks, referring to the red substance that's leaking off "Norman's" face.

"It's Jam." He replies. Mabel gasps at that.

"I _love_ jam!" She exclaims, pushing "Norman" slightly when she says love. "Look, at, this!" She exclaims. Pointing between the two of them with every word.

"Oh, I'm looking alright." Her cousin says, narrowing his eyes again as he continues to take on the big brother role.

"So, you wanna go, hold hands or, whatever?" Norman asks Mabel.

"Oh. Oh my goodness. *giggle* don't wait up!" She exclaims to the others in the room, before rushing off. Leaving Norman to hold up a finger and point at the rest of the family, before turning around and walking off after Mabel. But not before walking into one side of the doorframe, and then knocking over some other stuff on his way out. For Dipper, he didn't think that Norman was all right. For the twin's cousin… It reminded him too much of something that had happened in his past. So he was already out the door after the duo by the time Dipper was walking up to the second floor.

* * *

The twin's cousin watches as Norman gives Mabel a daisy necklace, plays Frisbee, but fails to actually catch said Frisbee before falling to the ground, smashes through a window to open an already unlocked door, and fails at walking multiple times. One of which causes him to fall into an open grave. During all this, the twin's cousin sees Dipper _also_ watching the two, and nods his head in approval. Until Dipper tries to talk some sense into his sister, and she utterly refuses to believe him, before shoving him roughly out of the door to their room. Not that long after, five-o-clock comes around with Dipper and his cousin in the living room, and Mabel going out with Norman.

While Dipper continues to watch the tapes he'd taken of Mabel and "Norman", his cousin standing off to the side of him, also watching them. Until he notices a clip that makes his eyes widen. "Dipper! Re-wind! Now!" He exclaims, getting over the shock of his cousin speaking once again when he's hardly spoken at all for the past few days he was here, Dipper quickly does as he's instructed, and sees what his cousin did. Norman's hand falling off behind Mabel, before he reaches down to the ground and picks it up. As Dipper freaks out and topples the chair, his cousin is already running out the door. As Dipper makes his way out the door, his cousin is already in front of him with a golf cart ready.

Dipper quickly jumps on, before his cousin starts driving. "Where did you get this?!" Dipper exclaims as they drive along the road.

"Wendy." Is his cousin's response, before they continue driving. After a little while, they hear a yell for help… Which turns out to be Mabel.

"Don't worry Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper exclaims as his cousin drives the golf cart over a bump and uses it as a small ramp, before turning and driving down a side road that leads into a small tunnel. Down said tunnel, they find Mabel being attacked by some… Gnomes? One of which she kicks away, causing it to start puking a rainbow. "What the _heck_ is going on here?!" Dipper exclaims, making one of the gnomes turn to him and his cousin and hiss at them. Dipper recoils, while his cousin meets this with a glare that makes the gnome go running.

"Dipper! Cousin! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She yells out to them, before bonking one of said gnomes over its head. Making it retaliate by pulling on her hair. "Ow! Not the hair, not the hair!"

"Gnomes? Woah, I was way off." Dipper says as he pulls out a red book with a golden hand on the cover and the number 3 written in the middle of said hand. A few seconds later, the gnomes manage to tie Mabel to the ground with strings that appeared out of nowhere. "Hey! Let go of my sister!" Dipper exclaims as he stalks up to the lead gnome.

"Oh, hey there. Um, you know, this is all just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all 1,000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity. Isn't that right honey?" He asks, turning to the subdued Mabel.

"You guys are butt faces!" She exclaims, before one of the gnomes puts his hands over her mouth and turns to Dipper and the twin's cousin.

"Give her back, or else." Dipper tells the gnome leader.

"You think you can stop us boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnome's are a powerful race. Do not trifle with the-" The lead gnome is cut off as Dipper's cousin steps forwards and kicks the lead gnome away, before turning to Mabel, walking over, and pulling the strings from the ground freeing her. She gets up and shoves the gnomes that try to attack her away, before she's picked up by her cousin along with Dipper, before he puts them down in the golf cart. "They're getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" The lead gnome shouts out, running towards the golf cart.

"Seatbelts." The twin's cousin tells them, before backing away, and spinning the cart in a 180 degree turn so that he can drive straight out of the hole. Mabel looks over her shoulder, before turning to her cousin.

"Hurry! Before they come after us!" She exclaims. Dipper just scoffs.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Did you see their little legs? Suckers are tiny." Dipper declares. His cousin just shakes his head.

"Tiny can sometimes mean more dangerous." Their cousin tells them, seemingly thinking about something as he says this. Then, the trio hears loud sounds as the ground shakes. Instead of stopping to look, the twin's cousin pushes down on the pedal harder, while said twin's look behind them to see a giant gnome monster made up of all the tiny gnomes.

"I stand corrected." Dipper says in fear.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel exclaims, before the giant gnome seems to throw some tiny gnomes at the golf cart. Two manage to get onto it, but are quickly hit off by Mabel, as the other is hit into the steering wheel by the twin's cousin. This causes the horn to go off each hit.

"Shmebulock." The gnome says painfully, before the twin's cousin throws him into the steering wheel one last time, causing him to bounce off into the forest to the side. As he disappears in the distance, another gnome manages to make it aboard, and jump onto Dipper's face. Mabel quickly punches it off, but the gnome takes Dipper's brown hat with it.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper thanks her in a daze.

"Don't mention it." She replies, before their cousin drives through a sign reading "Gravity Falls", with the giant gnome close behind. Then, said giant gnome throws a giant tree in their way. "Look out!" Mabel exclaims, pointing towards the tree. The twins shout out in fear, but their cousin notices a space to drive beneath the tree. He grips the wheel harder and takes it, before drifting the golf cart to a stop in front of the Mystery Shack. The giant gnome catching up to them and standing above them. The reason for the stop being that the twin's cousin doesn't want the giant gnome to either smash through the shack, or use it like it did the tree earlier. That, and he has a plan.

"Where's Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper yells out in fear as the trio backs up to the wall. Unknown to them, Stan is talking to tourists in the museum.

"It's the end of the line kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Yells out the lead gnome. At this, the twin's cousin gets a hard look in his eyes, and he steps forwards.

"What are you doing?!" Dipper yells out in fear for his cousin.

"Dipper, Mabel. Get back in the shack. Now!" He yells at them. The recoil a bit.

"What do you mean?!" Mabel yells out.

"Yeah! We're not just gonna let you stay here alone and try to-"

"Just trust me!" Their cousin yells at them over his shoulder. The twins face each other, and then turning back to their cousin to nod. Then, they turn and run towards the shack's door. Hiding instead next to the porch. As the giant gnome turns towards them, it suddenly hears a yell. "Hey! Garden gnomes!" The giant gnome turns to the voice with a grunt, only to see the single human that stayed behind.

"What did you call us boy?!" The lead gnome on top yells at him. The figure just smirks.

"Garden gnomes. Oh, I'm sorry. Was that offensive? Or maybe you didn't understand. After all, are those dunce caps you're wearing on your heads? They sure don't seem like hats." The twin's cousin says with a smirk. Getting a growl from the giant gnome in response. "Well, you had it coming since you tried to kidnap and marry my cousin without her consent." He says, glaring at the gnome sitting on top of all the others. The gnome slightly flinches back at this. "Now, I might let you continue to live your life like you do already, if you turn around and forget all about this." He tells the gnome, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The gnome smiles.

"And what if we don't? What can _you_ do human?" He asks, making the giant gnome cross its arms with its own smirk. The twin's cousin's smirk widens, which unnerves the gnome on top. Then, he holds out a hand and looks at it.

"Well, I _could_ talk to The Great One about what you did." He says. Unknown to him, Dipper and Mabel are listening in, and glance at each other questioningly. After their cousin says this though, all the gnomes suddenly freeze up.

"Y-y-you know th-the great o-o-one?" The gnome on top asks nervously. The twin's cousin smirk widens at this.

"Oh yeah. Heck, I knew him even _before_ he became the great one." He says, causing the gnome's eyes to widen considerably. "Now, what are you gonna do?" He asks. In response, the giant gnome turns around, and promptly runs away. The twins watch on with wide eyes as their cousin smiles, and turns around to walk towards the shack. As soon as he walks onto the porch, Mabel runs over to him from her place next to it.

"That was so _cool_! How did you get them to leave?" She asks him, getting a smile in response before he ruffles her hair.

"Oh, we just had a little talk is all. Now come on. I think we could _all_ go for a shower right now." He tells them, pointing at the leaves that covered them, along with the dirt that was thrown up at them as their cousin drove the golf cart. Dipper nods in agreement as he also walks over to them. When they walk into the gift shop, they're greeted by the sight of Grunkle Stan sitting behind the counter counting his money. Wendy and Soos having left a little while before the trio came back.

"Yeash. You three get hit by a bus or something?" He asks, before slamming his hand onto the counter and laughing. The trio's only response is to walk by him. There's silence for a minute as Stan looks at the money in his hand, before speaking up again. "Uh, hey! Wouldn't you know it? I accidentally overstocked some inventory so, uh, how about each of you take one item from the gift shop. Each of you. Okay?" He asks them. Mabel smiles while Dipper and his cousin share a glance.

"Really?" The girl asks, while the boy and teen cross their arms.

"What's the catch?" They ask in sync.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." The twins and their cousin smile at this, before looking around. Dipper chooses to take a blue hat with a pine tree on it, and Mabel grabs a…

"Grappling hook!" She exclaims. When the trio hears and sees this, they all share glances.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll or something?" Stan asks, only for Mabel to grapple onto one of the rafters.

"Grappling hook!" She exclaims.

"Fair enough." Stan says, before turning to the twin's cousin. "What about you?" He asks. The twin's cousin goes to a specific shelf, and grabs something that had grabbed his attention earlier. The reason he hadn't gotten it was because despite the extra work he did for Stan, he still had to pay off "rent" and wasn't able to make much money despite said extra work. He pulled it out, and showed his Grunkle. It was a necklace. This necklace's string was black, and had black and white beads alternatively strung in some places tight enough so that they didn't move. There was a clasp at the back so that the person didn't have to worry about fitting it over their head. The main jewel in the front was a bright green, and shaped like a hexagon. When Stan sees this, his eyes widen. "Woah there. I don't think-" He's cut off by the twin's cousin.

"Ah, ah, ah. You said _any_ item. And besides, I think I deserve it after all the extra work I do." He replies. Grunkle Stan slumps at this. Just as the twin's cousin is about to leave, Dipper speaks up.

"Hey!" His cousin turns around at this. "We never got your name." He says. His cousin smiles at this slightly.

"Danny. My name is Danny." He tells them, before walking away.

"Hey, why do you think he grabbed a necklace? *Gasp* Do you think he likes Jewelry?" Mabel asks with a smile. Grunkle Stan laughs slightly at this, before turning to his great niece and nephew.

"Oh man. You kids don't know? Hehehe. Get this." He waves them towards the counter and leans towards them as if he was sharing a secret. Which in a way, he was. "I think Danny's got a thing for Wendy." He tells them with a smile. Mabel gasps at this.

"Get, out!" She exclaims.

"No, I'm serious!" Stan exclaims. The twins share a look, before Mabel starts grinning, and Dipper frowns slightly. Whenever Mabel got that certain grin, nothing ever ended well.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so, I've started yet ****_another_**** fanfiction. What a surprise? Right? But, this one will probably just be one I do when I'm not focusing on my other stories. (I think) Since there aren't many episodes for me to work off right now, and season 2 for Gravity Falls has just started not too long ago. So, something could come up in that season, and I don't want to write in something big, and then have to change everything that stems off it because of something that happens in a later episode.**

**Also, I already have pairings planned. (Relatively. Like I said, something could come up in later episodes of Gravity Falls season 2 that make me change stuff.) But the one that I know for certain is DxW (Danny/Wendy) This is because to me, Wendy is the closest one to Sam in Gravity Falls. So, it would make sense, to me, to pair Danny with her.**

**Alright, in terms of Danny telling the gnomes to "back off. I know The Great One". This will ****_not_**** be a thing that happens often. The only reason it did now, was because the gnomes are relatively weak in regards to Danny. So, this won't work for every supernatural being. Especially since it's possible that not every supernatural being in Gravity Falls will know about "The Great One" Aka Danny Phantom. Also, just ****_wait_**** until episode 5. I have plans.**

**Well guys, thanks to all of you who read this long and took the time out of your day to do so, and see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Headless Stan

**Chapter 2: Headless Stan**

* * *

**AN Part 1: Holy… Shit… Thank you all!**

**I'll admit, when I first started this story, I never expected the amount of support that I got. 19 Favorites, 31 Follows, and 11 Reviews! (At the time of writing this) All good ones too! I expected maybe one or two of each of these things, and instead got a lot more. So, from here on out, I'll probably try to put some more thought and effort into this story, as well as another Gravity Falls fanfiction that I'll be coming out with (hopefully) soon. If you want to guess what it will be like, then go ahead. The people who guess relatively close to what I plan to do will most likely get a sneak preview of it.**

**(Also, for people who like Gravity Falls fanfictions, make sure to check out the one that I'm helping TF2SAINTX work on called "Down with Cake, Up with GRAVITY!" It's about this guy called Tim, who gets transported to the Gravity Falls-verse.)**

**Anyways, after all the people who reviewed, I'm sure that you all want to get to reading. So without further ado, here's the second chapter of Gravity Falls' Phantom!**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is _obviously_ an _accident_."

"Accident, constable? Or is it… Murder?!"

"WHAT?!"

Duck-Tective, will return after these messages.

It's been about a week after the gnome incident, and currently the Pines twins were sitting in the living room of the Shack watching a crime investigation show with their cousin Danny. While the twins decided to sit on the floor, Danny had opted to take the available couch. He and Dipper were sharing a bowl of popcorn, and Dipper had to smack his twin sister's hand away a few times when she reached for it while knitting. The crime investigation show took a duck, and put him in the shoes of Sherlock Holmes. Taking away the helpful assistant John Watson and leaving the duck to solve the crimes on his own. As said duck announces the crime to be murder, Mabel drops the knitting, and goes wide eyed while putting her hands up to her cheeks.

"That duck is a genius." She announces breathlessly, only for Danny to scoff, and Dipper to cross his arms.

"Eh. It's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." He tells Mabel, Danny nodding in agreement.

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-Tective?" Mabel asks her twin brother skeptically with squinted eyes.

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you've been eating…" He pauses to take a sniff, before raising an eyebrow. "An entire tube of toothpaste?" He asks, Mabel turning away to hide the sparkling lips while Danny goes wide eyed and turns towards Mabel in alarm due to the fact that what she did was a high health risk.

"It was so sparkly." She admits as her voice sounds like she has a stomach ache. Which, since she ate a tube of toothpaste, wouldn't be surprising. Suddenly, the twins are distracted by a shout down the hall.

"Hey dudes!" The twins turn to the doorway to see Soos skid into view holding a broom in one hand. "You'll never guess what I found." He announces.

"Buried treasure!" Dipper shouts out, raising his hands into the air.

"Buried- Hey! I was gonna say that." Mabel tells her brother with a smile before shoving him playfully.

"No way. Even _better_!" Soos announces. "Come on." He tells them, waving for them to follow as he walks down the hall. The twins jump up and following after Soos, neither noticing Danny get up to follow them. At the time, Mabel doesn't notice that her stomach has stopped aching for some reason, nor the fact that for some reason Danny's holding onto a giant glob of sparkling toothpaste before he throws it away. As he follows after the trio, wiping the excess toothpaste off on his jeans, he reflects on what had happened only a few days ago… When Stan announced that it was family fun day.

_*Flashback*_

"Ingrates!" Grunkle Stan shouts out in annoyance from his boat as he sees the twins drive off down the lake towards Scuttlebutt Island with Soos in _his_ boat. Then, he notices that Danny's stayed behind and is looking down at him from the pier. "Danny? What are you still doing here? I would have thought that you would've gone off with Soos and the kids on that "Epic monster hunt"." He says with quotation marks as the twin's cousin steps down into the little fishing boat. Danny's demeanor changes from the usual stoic expression that he has, to one that shows a deep sadness. Though he tries to hide it behind a small smile that he sends Stan.

"I already know what it's like to regret all the time you could've spent with your family that you didn't… I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He tells his Grunkle as he unties the rope from the pier. Stan looks at him in understanding, before looking out at the lake towards the boat that the twins were riding on with Soos.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Stan asks his other great nephew. Danny just turns to look at him as he starts up the boat so they can start fishing.

"I'm hoping to hold it off as long as I possibly can." He replies. Getting a nod from his Grunkle in response, before the two of them go off to spend the day fishing. As a family.

_*Flashback End*_

After Danny finishes with his trip down memory lane, he notices that the group is now in a darkened hallway that has rips and tears in the wallpaper. One of which has a doorknob sticking out of it. "So I was cleaning up here right, when I suddenly found this door. Hidden behind the wallpaper." Soos tells them, pointing toward the doorknob. "It's crazy bonkers creepy." He tells them, before pushing the door open. Behind it, is a room that's filled to the brim with a whole group of…

"Woah, it's a secret wax museum." Dipper comments, shining a flashlight that he had in his vest around the room.

"They're so life-like." Mabel comments, before Dipper finds a figure next to a wax figurine of the Queen of England.

"Except for this one." Dipper says, pointing to it.

"Hello." Greets the supposed lifeless wax figure.

"Ahhh!" Soos and the twins shout out in surprise and fright.

"Hehe, it's just me. Your Grunkle Stan." Stan greets, only for the trio to shout out in fear once again and run to the opposite end of the room. Leaving Danny standing there to smirk at their reactions.

* * *

**Insert "Gravity Falls' Phantom" Intro Here (Found in first chapter)**

* * *

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. It was one of our most popular attractions… Before I forgot all about it that is. I've got 'em all." Stan announces to the occupants in the room, before walking forwards and pointing out some of them. "Ganges Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of… I don't know, goblin man?" Stan says, stopping in front of one holding a mike.

"Larry King." Danny inputs.

"Yeah, him." Stan says pointing at Danny in agreement.

"Ew, is anyone else getting the creeps here?" Dipper asks after shivering a bit. Nobody responds.

"And now my personal favorite, wax Abraham Lincoln." Stan says, waving his hands to show what used to be a wax figure, but is now just a puddle of black wax. Though the four looking can still make out the hat and boots of what used to be Lincoln. "Right over- Oh, oh! Oh no! Come on! Who left the blinds open?!" Stan exclaims, referencing the open window shining light onto where the wax puddle is, before getting down on one knee next to said puddle. "Wax John Wilks Booth I'm looking in your direction." Stan says with a glare while pointing at the wax figure mentioned, before turning back to what was once a glorified wax figure of Abraham Lincoln with a sigh. "How do you fix a wax figure?" Stan asks, rubbing a finger along the melted wax, and stretching it between his fingers.

"Cheer up Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel asks as she walks over to stand next to her Grunkle.

"Eh." Grunkle Stan grunts in reply with a slight frown.

"Beep, bop, boop." Mabel says as she pokes him on the cheek, nose, and eye respectively.

"Ow." Stan says, squinting the eye that Mabel poked in pain before pushing himself back to his feet.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a _new_ wax figure out of all this old wax." Mabel tells him with a smile.

"You really think you could make one of these puppies?" Her Grunkle asks skeptically.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Mabel asks, showing the arm in question as proof.

"Because you can't get it off?" Her cousin asks with a teasing smile as Mabel tries, and fails, to shake the glue gun free.

"I like your gumption kid." Stan says with a smirk.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you." Mabel replies with a smile. After everyone's exited the room, with Danny staying behind a few more seconds than the rest to send an accusatory glance back into it, they all head off in different directions. Stan to get changed into his formal attire, Soos to go be… Soos, the twins to get ready to make the new wax figurine, and Danny to go do… No one was really sure what he was going to do actually. He just said that he'd be back within the hour. Dipper was a little suspicious, but decided to put it off to the side in favor of helping Mabel with the wax figurine.

* * *

When Danny returns to the Shack, Soos can be seen setting up a banner that reads "Wax Museum of Mystery Grand Re-Opening!" on the road leading to the Mystery Shack. He walks over to where Stan has set up multiple wax figures behind a podium, while the one that Mabel had made that was covered by a tarp. Danny gives a smile to Mabel when he sees what it is, before talking to his Grunkle. Later, a line of people can be seen in front of a table to pay admission that Wendy and Danny are sitting behind, while others can be seen sitting in chairs in front of the stage/porch.

"Heh, I can't believe my Grunkle got this many people to show up." Danny admits with a smile. Over the couple months that Danny had spent at the Mystery Shack before Dipper and Mabel showed up, he'd grown close to Wendy, Soos, and even _Stan._ But only slightly. However, he had grown especially close to Wendy. Most people back in Amity Park might have assumed that he had a thing for Sam. However, that was not the case. Instead, the two had a brother-sister relationship. But here in Gravity Falls with Wendy… Well, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't find her attractive.

"I know right? Your uncle probably bribed 'em or something." Wendy agrees. Danny smirks as he pulls a twenty out of a pouch on the inside of his black jacket.

"He bribed me." He tells her. She responds by taking a twenty of her own out of her plad button-up sweater. The two share a chuckle as the last of the people in line pay admission, before Soos starts playing keys on an electric piano to signify that the unveiling of Mabel's wax figure was about to happen. After this, Stan steps up to the podium and begins to talk about how he brings the people of Gravity Falls "Novelties and Befuddlements." However, Danny and Wendy have to hold back laughs as he tells the ladies in the crowd to "control themselves" after announcing who he is, only for no ladies to speak up. At all. Finally, he stops to step towards the tarp covered wax figure.

"But enough about me. Behold… Me!" Stan exclaims, completely contradicting himself, while pulling the tarp away to show a smiling Stan wax figure underneath. One arm extended giving the crowd a thumbs up, while the other rests on his hip. The entire figure glitters from the large amount of… Glitter, coating it. Soos plays a chord on the piano, before using the DJ setting to make it go "Yeah! Y-Y-Yeah!" Unfortunately, only two people in the crowd clap after the unveiling. After this happens, Stan hands the mike to Mabel, whom he dubs "Mabel-Angelo." She announces to the crowd how she made the wax figure, before taking questions. The first to ask a question is Old Man McGukins. He asks if the wax figures are alive, and if he'd be able to survive the wax man uprising.

"Umm… Yes." Mabel responds in slight confusion, before taking a question from Toby Determined. Unfortunately, Stan cuts in calling Toby out on his "microphone" being a turkey baster. After that, Saundra Hemenez, a real reporter, asks Stan if the flyer was true when it says that with admission to the current event, free pizza would be involved. When she asks this, everyone starts to yell out similar things. Some even lifting pitchforks and pickaxes as if they were going to start a riot. Danny and Wendy share a frightful glance at this, as Stan stares out at the crowd with wide eyes.

"That was a typo." He tells them with a plain voice, before waving with a con-artist's smile. "Goodnight everyone!" He exclaims, throwing down a smoke pellet which explodes upon contact with the ground. Shielding his escape from the crowd's eyes, before he goes running by the admission table and grabs the box filled with money. As some of it goes flying out, Danny grabs the bills, before discretely handing a few of them to Wendy under the table, while stashing the rest in his jacket. Wendy smirks and takes them as Mabel and Dipper, who had been watching the spectacle from next to the other wax figures, walk over to stand next to the duo.

"I think that went well." Mabel says with a bright smile. Danny just facepalms at her statement, before getting up from the chair, and beginning to pack everything used for the event up to be put away. Wendy helps him out as Dipper and Mabel walk into the Shack to go do their own things. Once everything's been put away, Wendy bids Danny farewell, and goes off to her home. Danny walks inside, and immediately heads off to his room. The room that he slept in was actually a unique one. He had found it once a few days after moving in when Stan had him clean around the back of the shack. It was hidden behind a bookcase, cliché, and was actually quite nice. One of the first things that Danny did when he found and claimed the room was get rid of a shag carpet that covered the floor. It had given him a bad feeling, and after what he'd been through in his life, he'd learned to trust that feeling. Over the next couple months that followed finding the room, Danny had spent most of his free time cleaning it out, and making it more livable. He'd used some of the money that he made during his time working at the shack to buy the supplies he needed, before getting to work.

Now, the wooden walls and ceiling are painted a dark midnight blue, while the floor was covered by a rich black carpet that took place of the older, smaller, blue and yellow one. Danny kept the intrequently designed door, but changed it so that it was colored completely white. In fact, Danny had kept most of the furniture that was in the room as well. And just colored it so that it wouldn't clash with the ceiling, walls, or carpet. He'd also gone out and used money that came from an… Alternate source, to buy himself a queen sized bed, with crisp white pillows and sheets, while the blanket was black. He had to pay even more money to get the window on the right wall fixed as well. But all in all, it was a nice little space, and even had its own bathroom that Danny had taken and cleaned up so that it didn't look like the kind a convenient store would have.

He placed his black jacket on the couch lining the right wall, before going into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. But not three minutes later, a yell could be heard from the living room. "No, no, nooooo!" Danny hears Stan yell out. He quickly runs out of his room, turns, and runs up the few stairs that separated "his" part of the house from the rest, and meets Dipper and Mabel on their way down the stairs from the attic. The trio rushes to the doorway of the living room, and look at their Grunkle, who's shaking like a leaf, expectantly. "Wax Stan. He's been, m-m-murdered!" He exclaims, pointing to the headless wax figure lying on the ground. The sound of a bell tolling can be heard ringing throughout the house, before Mabel faints into Dipper's arms.

Not long after, alternating red and blue flashes can be seen against the side of the shack, projected by the lights on a squad car parked outside. Inside the shack, the two police officers of Gravity Falls are standing in front of the Pines, and one Fenton. "I get up to use the john right? And when I come back, blamo! He's headless!" Stan exclaims, swinging his arm as if smashing something to get his point across.

"My expert handcrafting…besmirched. Besmirched!" Mabel exclaims in sorrow, kneeling beside the headless body of her wax figurine. Dipper puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Who would do something like this?" He asks, looking up at the officers.

"I can think a good reason. And it involves the victim. In more ways than one." Danny mutters, but no one hears him.

"What's your opinion Sheriff Blubs?" the tall and lanky of the two asks the shorter and fatter one.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts. This case is unsolvable." He announces, before taking a sip from his coffee.

"What?!" All three Pines shout out at once. "You take that back Sheriff Blubs." Stan demands. Pointing a finger accusingly at the sheriff in question, while Danny just facepalms in the background.

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." Dipper offers. Danny sends him a glance, already knowing what the officer's responses are going to be. But apparently Dipper doesn't. Nor does Mabel.

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans." Mabel states with a small smile.

"All signs pointed to the goat." Dipper tells them. Apparently, Stan is completely with them as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." He says. The officers share a glance, and smirk in response.

"Oh, would you look at what we've got here? _City boy_ thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy _computer phone_." Sheriff Blubs taunts.

"City booooy! City booooy!" His fellow officer bellows.

"You are _adorable_." Sheriff Blubs says to Dipper.

"Adorable?" Dipper asks, before the two officers start to laugh. Danny narrows his eyes when he sees this. Not exactly liking how the officers are treating his cousin.

"Look PJ's, how's about you leave the investigating to the grownups? Okay?" Sheriff Blubs asks him, holding out his hand for a high-five from his fellow officer, which he accepts. Just as Sheriff Blub's radio starts to speak, Danny walks out of the room.

"Attention all units. Steve is going to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!" It announces.

"It's a 23-16!" Sheriff Blub's fellow officer exclaims.

"Let's move." Sheriff Blubs declares, before turning around and starting to run off with his partner. But before the two can get very far, their pants suddenly drop down to their ankles, causing them to trip and fall. "Oof!" They exclaim, before looking to see what happened, and promptly blush a dark red. They quickly get up, pull their pants up so that they aren't hanging around their ankles, and continue to run to their squad car. When they finally drive away, the three Pines start to laugh at what just happened. Danny comes walking back into the room a few seconds later with a confused look on his face.

"Is there a reason that those two officers ran into their car holding their pants up with one hand?" He asks, getting another round of laughter from the Pines. Danny looks on in confusion for a second, before shrugging and walking back to his room. No one notices the smirk and satisfied look in his eyes as he leaves.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal for Danny. He woke up, got ready for the day, and worked at the Mystery Shack for his Grunkle. Although, to say he wasn't worried about the twins would be a complete lie. Earlier in the day, they'd gone out into town to find the person who "murdered" the wax Grunkle Stan figure. He only stopped worrying when the two returned later during the night a few minutes after the shack closed and Wendy had gone home. The two walked in with downcast expressions on their faces, before heading off towards the room that Stan was using for the tribute to wax Stan with Danny. As the trio sits down in chairs next to Soos, the real Stan walks up to a podium next to the casket that wax Stan is lying in.

"Kids, Danny, Soos… Lifeless wax figures. Thank you all for coming." Stan greets them in a sad tone while clasping his hands together. Soos takes the time to blow his nose in a tissue before Stan continues. "Some people might say it's _wrong_, for a man to love a wax replica of himself." He continues. Suddenly, Soos jumps out of his chair and points at Stan.

"They're wrong!" He exclaims.

"Easy Soos." Stan tells him, putting his hands up before turning to face his wax counterpart. "Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven *sniffle*… I'm sorry I've got glitter in my eye!" He yells out, putting his hands up to his eyes and running out the room. Followed shortly by Soos as he cries out in a sobbing voice, "Dude!" Once they're gone, Dipper slouches in his chair and crosses his arms.

"Those cops were right about me." He mutters.

"Dipper. We've come so far. We _can't_ give up now." Mabel tells him.

"But I considered _everything_." He replies, jumping out of the chair and walking towards the casket. "The weapon, the motive, the clues… Huh, wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it." He says in slight confusion. Mabel and Danny walking over to stand beside him.

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealies." Mabel tells him, getting a snicker from Danny at her grammar.

"Wait a minute." Dipper begins with wide eyes. "What has holes in its shoes and no finger prints?" Dipper asks, making Danny go wide eyed when he understands where this is going. "Mabel, Danny. The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you?" A voice asks, making the trio turn around with gasps to see that the wax figure of Sherlock Holmes… is now standing. The other wax figures follow his lead and begin stretching and standing up from their chairs. While this is going on, Danny takes the time to notice that one is missing its axe. Which Mabel is currently holding.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Cuulio?" Dipper asks the last one, seeing the black man with the tendril like hair stand next to Holmes.

"'Sup Holmes?" The wax figure greets the wax detective.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Mabel breaths out, stepping behind Dipper and Danny as the wax figure that was missing its axe takes the object back.

"Congratulations my two amateur slooths. You've unburied the truth. And now we're, going to bury, you." Wax Holmes announces, pointing his magnifying glass as the twins and their cousin, the other wax figures closing in on them. "Bravo Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." Wax Holmes announces, pulling the decapitated wax Stan head out from beneath his wax trench coat, before turning towards the other wax figures. "Applaud everyone. Applaud _sarcastically_." He tells them, to which they start to legitimately applaud. "Uh, no. That sounds too sincere. Slow clap." He tells them. And they go from regularly clapping to slowly clapping. "There we go. Nice and condescending." Wax Holmes says in satisfaction.

"But, how is this possible? You're made of wax!" Dipper exclaims.

"Are you… Magic?" Mabel asks breathlessly as her eyes go wide and she gives a small smile. Apparently completely forgetting how the wax figures just told the three of them that they were going to kill them. Wax Holmes begins to laugh a little.

"Magic? She wants to know if we're magic." He tells the wax figures behind him, before turning around and glaring at the trio. "We're cursed!" He yells at them, the wax figures behind him repeating the word for emphasis. "Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is _wax_ing." He announces, before going on to tell the trio the tail about how their uncle "bought" them at a garage sale, "A haunted garage sail son!" And put them on display. He told them how they were treated as the "play things of man" during the day, before living the good life during the nights of the waxing moon. Then, he goes on to tell them how their uncle eventually had to "close up shop", before they were forgotten about for ten years, and eventually were freed by Soos when he placed the doorknob back in its original place.

He goes on to tell them how he had tried to use the axe and get their revenge on Stan for locking them away, but got the wrong "guy". Dipper and Mabel stare with wide eyes while Danny glares at the crowd of living wax statues. "So you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?" Dipper asks in shock.

"You were right all along Dipper. Wax people _are_ creepy." Mabel agrees with Dipper as wax Holmes walks over to stand in front of the fireplace in the room.

"Enough!" He exclaims. "Now that you know our secret, you must _die_." He announces as the other wax figures close in, their eyes rolling into the back of their heads to go completely white while they all let out groans. The trio slowly backs up towards the table resting to the side of the room covered in plates, eating utensils, coffee, and fake candles.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Mabel yells out in alarm. Dipper sends her a fearful glance.

"I don't know!" He exclaims. Danny glances between the twins and wax figures a few times, before finally looking over his shoulder at the table.

"I do." He says, glaring at the advancing wax figures before turning around and grabbing one of the knives. As he turns back around to face the wax figurines, wax Ganges Khan just smirks before pulling out his own larger sword. Danny looks between the two, before tossing his knife at the wax figures while Mabel and Dipper toss the other utensils and plates as well. When they finally run out, Dipper splashes a mug of coffee on wax Ganges Khan. The result is his face melting and him yelling out in pain. The trio shares a look before they all look at the now-empty mug.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" Mabel exclaims, before she and Dipper grab the two fake wax sticks still on the table and grin confidently at the wax figures. Said wax figures back up uncertainly when they see the heated objects.

"Anybody move, and we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper shouts out.

"Decorative candles!" Mabel adds.

"You really think that you can beat us?" Wax Holmes asks skeptically while slightly glaring at the heated candle wielding duo.

"Eh… I'm not really sure." Dipper admits, waving his hand back and forth in a "kinda" motion.

"It's worth a shot." Mabel inputs.

"Yes." Danny says without flinching, making everyone turn to look at him in surprise, before wax Holmes shakes it off.

"So be it. Attack!" He shouts out. The other wax figures follow his orders and charge the trio. While the twins take care of the other wax figures, Dipper actually making a few clever quips, Danny makes his way towards wax Sherlock Holmes, dodging past the other figures that the twins take care of. "Alright then, let's get this taken care of." Wax Holmes states, placing the wax Stan head on a rhino head's horn, before grabbing a sword that was hung up on the wall and brandishing it towards the teenager. Said teenager glares, before sending a glance towards Mabel when she shouts out to get his attention.

"Danny! Catch!" She shouts out, throwing a fireplace poker to him, which he seems to catch expertly to the twins' confusion, before they're distracted by the other wax figures. As wax Holmes continuously swings the sword, Danny blocks each strike as they walk out of the room, starting to walk down the hall towards the stairs before making their way up them towards the attic, still clashing steel. As they near a window, Danny swings the poker, making wax Holmes bring his sword up to block it, before he dives for said window, pushing it open and making his way towards the top of the roof. Wax Holmes tries to swing at Danny's leg, but misses as the twin's cousin continues to climb.

"Neener-Neener-Boo-Boo!" Danny turns around to taunt him, pulling down the skin beneath his eye in further mockery.

"You think you can defeat me boy?!" Wax Holmes shouts out as Danny continues up the roof. "I'm Sherlock Bleeding Holmes!" He continues.

"Oh please! I've met the real one! As close as you are to him, you're still a fake!" Danny shouts back, before climbing on top of the Mystery Shack's sign. Wax Holmes follows close behind, before swinging the sword again. They continue to clash steel some more, wax Holmes slicing the "S" off the "Shack" part of the sign, before Danny, unbeknownst to wax Sherlock, loosens his grip on the poker and lets the fake detective knock it out of his hand. He pretends to look around a bit, before jumping higher onto the sign, and climbing onto the opposite end of the roof.

"Get back here boy! Have you _seen_ my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!" Wax Sherlock yells after him, holding up the magnifying glass as proof.

"Hah! Think you're overcompensating for something there waxy?!" Danny yells out before sliding down the roof until he stops on a landing by a chimney. He stays crouched behind it, looking off to one side, before letting out a relieved breath. Only to get kicked from the other side by a wax boot.

"Hah!" Exclaims wax Holmes. "Any last words?" Wax Holmes asks, holding up the sword for a finishing blow. Danny just smirks in response.

"Yeah. I hope you brought sunblock." He tells the wax figure.

"Sunblock?" Wax Holmes asks, before parts of his hand start to melt. "What?!" He shouts out in surprise, dropping the sword behind him and turning to face the rising sun with a frightened gasp. "No." He replies with a deadpan look and tone.

"You know waxy, letting me lead you out here wasn't exactly your best idea. Just another thing that separates you from the original I guess…" Danny says, standing up with a smile.

"Outsmarted by…" Wax Sherlock trails off, not knowing anything demeaning that he could say to the boy who had bested him. Danny's smile widens.

"Outsmarted by The Great One." He tells the wax figure, getting a gasp of fear and surprise in… Surprise.

"N-n-nooooo!" She wax figure shouts out. "Fiddlesticks, humbugs-!" Sherlock yells out.

"Cheese logs?" Danny quips with a smirk as the leftover wax falls from the slanted roof onto the waiting ground below. Splattering across it. Danny just smiles and shakes his head, before making his way back to the window, and then down to the parlor used for the tribute to wax Stan. There, he finds the twins presenting their Grunkle with the head of his wax counterpart. The entire room covered in melted wax. Mabel is the first to notice that he's back.

"Danny!" She shouts out as he makes his way over to them with a smile. "You took care of wax Sherlock Holmes!" She shouts out with a smile. Stan sends him a confused look, and he just shrugs in response.

"Yeah, but he was _nothing_ like the original." He tells them, this time all three of them looking at him in confusion, before they put it off as him making a joke. Suddenly, they hear a siren come from outside. Everyone turns to look and sees the two officers from two nights ago look at them with smirks.

"Solve the case yet boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say _no_, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." The fatter one says with a smirk, the skinnier one following his example. Danny smiles as he can imagine what's going to happen next.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Dipper replies, holding up the head for evidence.

"W-what?!" The cop yells out, before performing a spit take into his fellow officer's face.

"Ahhh!" He shouts out in pain, before performing his own spit take. This repeats a couple times, before Blubs takes a hold of the wheel again.

"It burns! It burns!" He shouts out, slamming down on the gas pedal and sending them speeding away. The three Pines and one Fenton laugh at the scene.

"They got scolded!" Grunkle Stan exclaims, the sound of a car crashing heard off in the distance. As Grunkle Stan continues to laugh, Danny hears Dipper and Mabel talk.

"Sooo, do you think we got rid of _all_ the wax figures?" Dipper asks Mabel.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that we did." She replies.

"That's good enough for me." Dipper replies, before going back to laughing with his sister and Grunkle. Danny does too, but stops when he hears banging coming from the vent in the wall under the table and sends it an accusatory glance.

* * *

**A****N Part 2: Alright! So here's the second chapter of Gravity Falls' Phantom! Like stated above, I'll try to focus on this some more, but with the new one that I'm planning, the story that I'm working on with TF2SAINTX, and school, it still might take a little while.**

**Anyways, more hints as to what happened to make Danny move in with his Grunkle! Although, those of you who have read my other stories probably already know… Or do you? And, Danny x Wendy hinting! Yeah, not really sure when I'm gonna get those two together right now, I'll probably have to go through all of Season 1 again just to see if there's a good time, or if I'll do it during "Into the Bunker". Now, I'm thinking about replying to reviews in my stories. I'm gonna try it here, and see how it goes.**

**Gamelover41592:**

Thanks! As for Dipper's crush… As you can see, I'm still in the planning phase. But that should hopefully be answered soon!

**Ninuhuju:**

Thanks to you too! Also, I like how that's your favorite part. In all honesty, it's still my favorite part from either of these chapters. And I had actually come up with it after reading through the chapter a second time.

**Vampire king 42:**

Thanks, I noticed how no one actually wrote a fanfiction where Danny is placed in the actual series or one where he was paired with Wendy. So I decided to do both. Although, the whole "Danny being ghost king with Wendy being his Queen"… Well, I'm not really good at writing the royalty kind of viewpoint, so that probably won't be happening. Sorry.

**Shadow:**

I hope the second part of the authors note answered your question.

**bibbledoo:**

Glad you like it. Also… I slightly fear you due to the Sam dart board… But still, glad you like it!

**For all the others whom I didn't reply to, that's because I'm able to reply with this one sentence. ****Thank you all!**** I wasn't going to put in separate names just to thank you for saying the story's great, so instead I thanked you all there.**

**Anyways people, I hope you liked this instalment to Gravity Falls' Phantom, and I hope to get out a third chapter for all of you soon! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you all next time!**


End file.
